Beyblade Burst Super Z: The Blind Blader
by PharaohYami75
Summary: Asurka County is a country farm boy from Texas,who never heard of the game,'Beyblade' and he was never interested in it from the beginning until he formed spiritual bond with an corrupted and almost destroyed bey and at that point, you see how this boy and this bey changed them both on this journey in finding what's the true meaning of being a blader with it's bey truly about.


Chapter 0:Introduction of The Blind Blader,Asurka County

Hello,everyone. The name's Asurka County and this is my story of how I became introduced into beyblade and how I changed it by storm cuz the way I beyblade with my bey. Ugh! This is a bore,but three close friends of mine forced me to do this. *sigh* Oh,well, I can't do anything about it now and even if I don't do it and walk out of here, 'she' will hunt me down, kick my butt with her martial arts or even karate so to say and drag me back here in a chair tied in rope tightly to make sure I do it under 'her' watch. That would be a bummer to happen even to me. *yawn* Well, anyway, let me tell ya'll some stuff about me:

For a first, I am a full-fledge country boy like my father and I am very,very hardworking when it comes to taking care of my family's farm and farm animals, my family, my friends, my neighbors and my home, and I'm always willing to do anything for my entire family especially my siblings. I am the oldest out of my eleven siblings and I love them all unconditionally with all my heart,along with my parents, of course. I was born and raised on my family's farm, which I love and cherish very much since it is my true home of where my family lives.

For a second, I know you guys would want to know about me when it comes to beyblading,right? *sigh* Right. Of course, ya'll do. Hmm,...Where should I start? Ah! I know! Let's talk about my bey partner, Draven and what blading means to me in general.

Alright! My bey partner,Draven is a unique one at that especially with him being a balance-type bey,but not only that because Draven keeps me connected, on my toes, and strengthening our bond, spirit and resonance together as a team when it comes to training alone or with others, doing bey battles against other bladers and speaking as well as connecting with Draven throughout resonance and bond. Draven used-to-be a broken up and shattered up bey that was cracked into small pieces and scratched up from top to bottom because he wasn't taken good care of by his previous blader,who pushed him extremely too far to the point of being too damaged and shattered apart into pieces to be able to beyblade with, and it took some time for us to actually connect, bond, resonance, and be able to beyblade together on the same page after I rebuild him since he was corrupted with a overwhelmingly strong resonance that was never purified because of his deep hatred and anger against his previous blader that not only put him through immense pain and agony,but also abandoned him for dead while shattered up in pieces with the dark resonance on him still. When I first found him through an establish connection between us through his very spirit reaching to me, I really didn't know what I was getting myself into since I wasn't that interested in beyblade at first,but nonetheless, I am glad to have found him when I did on that day since we have been through a lot together after these two years and had made new friends and rivals throughout our continuous journey especially the rivalries we have with so many people like America's former number-one champion,Kai A.E. Thomaspton and his attack-type bey,Storm Prime and my first ultimate rival,who is also one of my close childhood friends of mine, Dornoeus "X" Collins,and his defense-type bey,Dark Aspiracus.

Now, that's over with when it comes to that. Let me tell you all what beyblading or blading means to me. Well, when it comes to beyblading,I love to beyblade as much as I love and cherish my family and friends no matter what to this day and I say that because I wouldn't be the person I am today without any of them especially Draven, and that's a fact. *sigh* Anyway, that's aside from my point even though,it includes with it and I need to get back on track on what I was trying to say about what blading means to me. *yawn* I better hurry this up before my medicine's effects kick in once again. Well, when it comes to beyblading and what it means to me, it's like experiencing something out of this world with other bladers and their beys as well as my own bey and having fun whether I am winning or losing and going all out,but not only that since I am not alone because I have Draven by my side,along with my friends, rivals and my family's support and love. I love beyblading like the next person or blader,but it's more than that to me since I want to learn more and battle much more with Draven and others, and find out what's the true meaning of being a blader with it's bey and much more than a bey battle or a tournament and I am not the only one since Draven want to find out as well.

Oops! I've gotten off-track when I talked about my bey partner,Miracle Draven and beyblading,huh? Heh! *yawn* Sorry about that! I just care, cherish and love my bey and beyblading in general,but when it comes to Draven, I love, care and cherish my bey and our friendship and bond as if he is part of my family and inner circle of friends, and in a complete way, he is a part of both and deserves the credit that I also get in my bey battles because we are a team since it is the two of us that makes one team and there's no doubt about it no matter what.

Anyway, I need to wrap *yawn* this up and ya'll want to know me more,*yawn*right? Hmm...Let's see what I can tell ya'll about me before I sleep because of my medicine's final effect on me:

I love anything sweet,which includes candy and baked goods

I love to explore places unknown to me that are outside of my family's far,

I love beyblade in general,but I hate the concept of destroying beys in an way, aside from bursting

I am not too keen on winning or anything like that when it comes to beyblading unless it matters to me, others and Draven

I am quite handy with all types of tools to be able to fix, repair, forge and create anything since I was taught by my father and my personal bey trainer by hand and scratch

I am blind because of a disease I was born with that damaged my sight over time to make me blind in the end

I love to work on, look over, clean, check over and speak to Draven every single day

I really don't like or more like hate being the center attention or even having any kind of attention from others, aside from the attention I get from my family, friends and rivals, which I appreciate the most

I am very fond of any kind of animals especially sheep, foxes, horses, bunnies and any farm animal

I know a certain amount of Karate and martial arts, and I am still learning

I love meeting new people, bladers and beys as long as there's no attention involved that comes to me,but I love staying close to my family and home

I currently don't live on the farm with my family anymore since I am traveling all around the world with a few companions by my side,including Draven,but I do get homesick often

I love the outdoors of nature,along with the smell to the point of sleeping outside without a tent

I always love connecting with Draven any way I can

I stay in close contact with my family, friends and rivals through handwritten letters and electronics,even though I am terrible or more like horrible with most electronics to have lots of help

I love to battle with Draven when it comes to beyblading,but I am not that competitive, emotional, fired up or excited when I beyblade unless me and Draven think we are battling against a worthy person or people who we think are worthy of battling us like my rivals and my ultimate rival

I love cooking and baking for others especially those who I am close to

I love gardening, training with Draven and climbing high places

I was born on Valentine's Day, February 14

I love to eat anything fresh like fresh fruits and vegetables to fresh baked bread and baked goods especially the baked bread and goods from my other close childhood friend,Cathaine Rogers' family bakery that her and her family runs and I always goes to the bakery of hers before and after school to talk to Catherine and taste the bakery's baked bread whether it's new or now as well as might take some home.

I hate that I had to relearn everything after I became blind permanently,but it's all good now

I am very clueless when it comes to romance to not pay attention to it

I used to be my home's handyman since I was relied on quite a lot and always come through

I sleep quite a lot during the day to have tons of naps because of my medicine's side effects

I hate being away from my family and the farm,so I talk to them whenever I can to check up on them and see how they are handling things

I love bread

*yawn* I am so exhausted from doing this and I am sorry for cutting this short,but it is *yawn* how it is for me at least and this is what I have to say for now. Now, let's get started with the beginning of my story. See ya. *Snores soundly and loudly to sleep*


End file.
